


morning.

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 金英助了然。伸手取下了那副金框眼鏡。
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 28





	morning.

-  
金建學嘗試著吸氣，卻像只被甩上岸的魚張著嘴開開合合，氧氣吞進嘴裡，熱辣的燒灼喉管。金英助總是用一種溫柔卻幾近殘忍的堅定擠進他的身體裡， 用他那恐怖的上翹著的玩意。

和金英助做愛很難不哭，不管是金英助嘴裡講的那些葷話，還是掐著他的臀肉掰開大腿，然後一下一下往腿芯撞時。有時候他都要懷疑自己是不是就要被幹得出水了，那處濕淋淋的水聲只讓金建學想找個洞把自己埋起來，壓在自己身上的男人低頭吻去他眼角的眼淚，別哭。他柔聲說。

死騙子。金建學惱怒地想。金英助在他哭時，尤其是哭得什麼也講不清時，更會在已經撐到最緊的穴內有硬生生漲大了幾圈，禽獸不如的東西。金建學在心裡惡狠狠地罵，卻又在對方惡意的頂弄時呻吟出聲。

總是這樣。有時候他覺得自己像是金英助的提線人偶，被支棱著在他掌上跳舞。

金建學醒來時枕邊人已經不見了，滿屋子都是咖啡香。他看看床頭鬧鈴，才六點不到。天還有些涼，他裹著棉被踩著拖鞋慢吞吞地走到客廳，金英助只穿著條內褲，身上披著件寬鬆的白襯衫，站在廚房裏煮咖啡。這麼早起做什？金建學開口才發現昨天叫得太過頭了，聲音比被海浪擊碎的石子還要破碎。金英助沒有回頭，將咖啡豆倒入研磨機。

「還好嗎？」研磨機的磨豆聲平穩地響，金英助轉過頭來，雙手支在流理台邊上看他。「你昨天暈過去了，其實還可以再睡一下沒關係。」  
「不用了，我睡到鎖骨都在疼。」

金建學拉開餐桌椅子，攤在上頭看金英助把剛濾出來的咖啡倒進杯裡。喝杯嗎？給你加牛奶和糖。他搖頭，牛奶就好。金建學看著男人從冰箱擰開奶瓶蓋，將牛奶倒進馬克杯再放進微波爐裡加熱。他湊過來吻他，唇角上帶著咖啡苦澀微酸的味。金建學不喜歡喝咖啡，但咖啡香總給他種不知名的安心和溫暖。

微波爐發出提示音時金英助才離開了他的唇角，去給他取熱牛奶。金建學抿了口牛奶，戴起眼鏡開始擬教案。他有感覺到對桌那人邊喝咖啡邊看他，但他必須得在上班前趕緊處理完公事才行。

昨晚他倆吃完晚飯，不知是誰先開始吻誰，吻著吻著便滾上床，一發不可收拾......字面意思，誰知道他們到底做了幾次，甚至最後連保險套都沒用了。金英助的精液夾在屁股裡，還沒完全清理乾淨，等等出門後再自己清一次吧，要是讓金英助清的話，可能誰都別想準時上班。

金建學喝乾了最後一點牛奶時，金英助才撐著身體越過桌子過來吻他。他的舌頭有點糙，小貓一樣舔他的上唇，邊舔邊咬。金建學捏住哥哥的下巴回吻回去。他甚至以為金英助會把桌面的東西全掃下去然後架著他再做一場。他不肯說自己心裡其實也隱隱在期待，偷瞄一眼客廳掛鐘，七點多一點，倒還早，足夠倆打完晨砲再去浴室洗個澡。但金英助沒有，只是氣喘吁吁地結束這個吻，然後繼續坐了回去，看他的報紙。

金建學自己坐上來的時候金英助嚇了一跳，手上的咖啡差點全灑了出來。對方自起床後就只穿一條內褲，裸露的上半身肌理線條明顯，粉色的乳暈上還有昨夜的咬痕。金英助抬頭看他，金建學咬著嘴唇沒講話，只是挪著屁股往他的方向蹭，像只淫蕩的小獸小幅擺動尾巴討要。

金英助了然。伸手取下了那副金框眼鏡。他喜歡看建學戴著眼鏡的樣子也喜歡那副眼鏡射滿他的精液的樣子。又接吻，舌頭抵著舌頭貪婪索取，金英助攔腰將金建學抱上了餐桌。雖說是餐桌，但實際上倆已經在這裡不知做上幾次了，桃花芯實木桌子耐撞，只是不知道還能撐幾次。他邊想邊沿著戀人漂亮的身體往下吻，用牙齒咬開褲頭，將已經硬挺的陰莖含進嘴裡。

他舔吻著對方肉稜敏感的地方，順道將手指探進依然柔軟的後穴。金建學兩腿被他架在肩上，毫無反抗能力，軟穴收縮著，著急地咬著他的手指不放。金英助喜歡聽金建學壓抑的低喘，又急又慾，明著看像在拒絕，實則邀請。

「不進來嗎？」  
「還想上班的話就將就一下。」

手指熟練地按壓最脆弱的那點，金建學弓著背倒抽了一口氣，內褲掛在腳邊搖搖欲墜。金英助邊給他口邊看他的表情。幼稚園的孩子們能想像得到他們的老師如此淫亂的樣子嗎？金英助又含得更深，直到對方呻吟著將東西全數交代在他口裡。

好個早晨。


End file.
